Sofia the First: The Absurd Love Triangle
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Sofia has learn everything there has to be a princess, but she has yet to face her greatest challenge known to a princess. Is finding true love.
1. Chapter 1

Sofia the First

The Absurd Love Triangle

Chapter One: The New Prince

The Enchancia trio got off their carriage, and started heading into the Royal Prep Academy. Just as they were about to, a shadow cast over them, looking up they see a big closed carriage covered with sorted jewels. Then the two brawny pegasus' pulling the carriage landed. Two footmen then open the carriage door, revealing a boy in fine clothing getting off. One of the footmen announced, "His Highness, Prince Edward the Third!"

The fairy headmistresses flew by them, coming out of the school.

"Coming through, dears." said Flora.

"Pardon us." said Fauna.

The fairies greeted the young prince, escorting him inside.

"Hmm, just who is this Prince Edward the Third…?" said Amber in a loving sigh.

"I don't know, but he smells like trouble." said James.

"You don't know that, he could be really nice." said Sofia.

They made it into the classroom, from there, class started with Headmistress Flora, announcing the new student.

"Class, this Prince Edward of Granite, he'll be joining us for the rest of the school year." waves her wand and a desk appears next to Sofia, "Have a seat next to Princess Sofia, Edward, she started Royal Prep, not long before you."

"Thank you, Ms. Flora." sitting in the seat.

"Alright, today we will start with…" as she continues the lesson, while Sofia tilled towards Edward.

"Hi, my name is Sofia."

"Edward." they shook hands, "So, you're new too, uh."

"For some time, yeah, I can show you around if you like."

He paused then gave a smile, "Sure, thanks… Why don't you show me the gardens first?"

"Okay, I will. Meet me there at recess." they went back to listening Ms. Flora's lecture. While across the back of the room, James gave a scowl towards Edward.

When it was recess time, Sofia headed towards the gardens where Edward was waiting for her.

"You made it! Great!" he said, and then suddenly he took out a watering can and sprinkled water on Sofia!

"Ah! Wha…?" she was befuddled as he gave out a big laugh, "I don't understand… Why would you…?"

"What? Can't take a joke?"

"I don't think pouring water on people is a joke! I thought you wanted to be friends! Humph!" she storm away, as she headed back inside, James and Zandar were playing nearby then he noticed his soaked sister.

"Sof! What happen?!" he goes to her.

She did a slight sniffle, "Edward, poured water all over me…"

"What?! I knew there was something phony about him! Come on; let's get you inside to dry up…"

"Thanks James…" tilling her head on his shoulder.

"Careful, wet head."

Once she came back from inside the girl's locker room with towel drying herself out as much as she can. James kept steaming over what just happen.

"It was bad enough me and Amber tricked you to go on that swing, but for him to do this… that's going too far."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm going to do what needs to be done…"

"Punching him in the nose?"

"No, I'm going to ignore him, and then if he keeps doing it, then I'll tell the fairies."

"I still think punching him in the nose would be better…"

"James, fighting solves nothing. It gets you nowhere. But… it is sweet you want to defend for me…"

"Hey, you're my sis, of course I do…"

"It's just… even though we are family, but we're never related, you still want to help me…"

"Sof, it's my duty to watch over you. You know what Dad told me before the day you came to the castle? He told me to keep an eye on my new sister at all costs, as I am the oldest sibling and the next king of Enchancia. It'll be my responsibility to take care of those around me. So far, I think I've been failing to keep my promise…"

"Don't say that, you didn't know Edward would do this and neither did I… There are some things you can't control."

"I just hope he won't be too upset with me."

"I'll explain everything, in fact I'll even mention my brother was kind enough to help me back inside to get warm."

"Nah, you don't have to do that…"

"Alright, if you insist."

"But if you ready want to… then go for it."

She just smiled. When the school day was finally over, and they got back, they were climbing out of the carriage when Amber said, "Sofia! I just noticed your dress is all wrinkly! What happen?!"

"Edward." James replied in a grim tone.

"Is that true, Sofia?"

"It is…" they started walking into the castle.

"But why? He's obviously a prince of higher status, why would stoop so low to do such a thing!"

"Do such a thing to what?" said the queen when she saw them coming in.

"Hi Mom." said Sofia.

"There's this new prince name Edward, and he pour water all over Sofia!" answer James.

"Oh my. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Mom thanks to James."

"Ah, Sof, don't go there."

"Well come on, let's get you into something warmer before you catch a cold." she takes her daughter's hand and they walk down the hall.

"Thanks to James, uh…" said Amber suspiciously.

"What? I saw her all soaked and decided to help, is that so wrong?"

"No, I would say, that was sweet of you and caring."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing." she starts walking to her own room, then says under her breath, "Yet, that is…"

For the rest of the week at school, it just got worst for Sofia. The next day, there was fake snake in her lunch box, it didn't scare her but it scared the other princesses sitting next to her. The day after, she accidently sat on a whoopee cushion at her desk, that one was really embarrassing. In gym class, when climbing the rope, it was a fake and confenee fell. It was just one prank after the other.

James couldn't stand it anymore he had to do something! The first chance he would get, he would have a serious talk to Prince Edward the Third… When class was over, he waited until everyone else was gone, but he did manage to get Edward to stay behind as well.

"What's up?"

"What's up is that you keep pranking Sofia, and it needs to end, now!"

"Whoa… Okay, yeah, I'll stop, is she hurt?"

"Her feelings? Yeah."

"Besides that, I didn't hurt her anywhere else; because that was the last thing I intended to do…"

"No, she's not… But why…?"

"I like her."

"Wait, as in like, like her?"

"Sure is…"

James heart started thumping, that was the last thing he wanted to hear. He thought for sure that Edward was acting like a real jerk; he didn't think that Edward was doing it because he liked Sofia and get her attention… He was speechless.

"You okay?"

"Uh? Oh yeah, I am. I'm just concern about Sofia."

"I get that, I understand from the other kids you're siblings."

"Yes, we are, and I want you to go over to Sofia and apologize to her."

"Sure I will. You know… you're a really good big brother, I respect that."

"Stepbrother." he blurted it out, and then was confused to why he said that.

"Oh…" sounding as though he should be worried, "Any way, I'll go straight over to her now to apologize."

When he had gone, James stood still wondering why he acted the way he did.

"Well that was interesting."

He turns to see his twin sister, Amber at the doorway.

"What is?"

"How interesting that you pointed out you were Sofia's stepbrother. Funny, I thought you liked calling her just your sister."

"What are you getting at, Amber?"

"So how long have you been keeping this secret from me? Since the day she first arrived at the castle?"

"You think…? No! That's not… Gross!"

"Come off it James! You like her! You've always have! You defend her, you help her, you like playing with her, more than with me I might add…"

"That's because you like girly stuff! At least Sofia likes to do guy stuff with me!"

"My point precisely, you're the only guy she's ever hung around but now this cute new prince comes into her life, you feel worry she's going to be taken away from you!"

"You're talking nonsense Amber; I've never been in love with Sofia!"

"Whatever," starting to go, "Just a little tip for the future, James, if you need to say something, don't say it if it's too late…" She was gone from his sight.

He walked to the window, pondering to his sister's words, and then he sees below in the courtyard where Sofia was talking to Edward. He couldn't hear their words but it seem pretty clear of what it is. Edward had just apologized, and she accepted the apology. They shook hands to seal the deal; he saw Sofia was slightly blushing while Edward wore a cheesy grin on his face.

In his thoughts, James was going, _No, Amber's wrong, she has to be… I don't love Sofia, do I? She's just my sister and only my sister, and that's all she'll ever be… Or can she be more? _He shook his head; this was too weird to really be thinking about right now. He had other things to do, and Sofia will be there just the same, their relationship will never change…

Edward and Sofia walked along the gardens, and then they stopped by the roses.

"You're not going to pull out another watering can are you?" she asks.

"No, of course not, that's beneath me now. I should've just accepted your hand of friendship right away, but the truth is, I afraid to get close to you because you might have decided to change your mind and didn't want to be friends with me after all."

"Well, we're friends now, and that's what matters…"

"You have an awesome brother by the way; he's the one who made me see the light."

"Really? He didn't try to punch you or anything, did he?"

"No, he and I had a little chat, that's all. But I would like see him try to fight me, because I have a mean backhand and I don't like to use it. Is it true he's your stepbrother?"

"He is, my mom married his dad. I use to live in the village before I became a princess."

"Lucky you."

"I guess it was luck, but I didn't feel like being a princess at the time."

"But something changed your mind, what was it?"

"Living in the castle became more bearable, James, Amber, and I became close with some help…" she looks down to her amulet.

"By the way is that an amethyst you're wearing?"

"I think so, my new dad gave it to me when I arrived at the castle, and I promised I would never take it off. It's a very special amulet…"

"It really looks great on you. In fact I have tons of other amethysts back home."

"Now that I think about it, you had a lot of jewels on your carriage where did you get those?"

"In my kingdom's gem mines. That's what makes my kingdom so important is because we own many jewel mines, from diamonds to rubies, you name them."

"I bet everything shimmers when you go in there."

"Maybe someday I can show you…"

"Would you?"

"I sure would…" by then the bell in the clock rang, saying it was time to go home.

"I have to go, see you tomorrow?" she said as she moved forward.

"I'll be here!" he waved her off, she waved back.

As Sofia got in the carriage, Amber asked, "So, did you straighten everything with Edward?"

"I did, and I was right, he really wasn't bad he just needed a friend but didn't know how to."

_More than friends, is what I got…_ James thought.

"You okay James? You seem a little out of it." she asks.

"Fine, I'm fine. I'll always be fine with you around, Sof." giving her a smile, she return it as Amber glowered at her twin.

That night, Sofia went to bed feeling very happy, she had a new friend. A friend she could rely on, but then she also had a strange tingling feeling whenever she thought about Edward… She closed her eyes then fell fast asleep…

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

The Absurd Love Triangle

Chapter Two: Ten Years Later

All was black, as a distinct echo said, "Wake up… Wake up…" turning into a shout, "Hey princess! Wake up!"

Sofia's groggy eyes opened to the sight of a bunny in her face, then the bunny jumps on her.

"Ugh… Not today, Clover…" she turns her sleepy body.

"But Sofia, today's your birthday! The big one-seven! Seventeen, girl!"

"And as a birthday present to me… I'm sleeping in!" Flopping the pillow over her face.

"Alright, don't get up, never mind that on a princess's seventeen birthday, the animals make a dress for her to express their gratitude for everything she's done for them!"

"Wait… what?" she sits up.

"Ah-ha, I knew that would get your attention, bring it in guys!"

She gasps at the dress flying to her, it looked so much like the dress she wore ten years ago only it was bigger and it was just her height again. "Oh Clover… Mia, Robin…" getting up and her long hair flowed down to her waist, "Thank you…" taking it.

"You're welcome!" the birds chirp.

"Try it on."

She goes to the closet, closing the door, and in a few moments she came out.

"Wow…" they all said.

"How do I look?"

"Like you, but more grown up…" answered Clover.

"Well now, who's this young lady?" came in Baileywick.

"Oh Baileywick."

"Happy birthday, Princess Sofia, the King and the Queen expects you at lunch today for a big surprise."

"More surprises?"

"What do you mean by more? Do you mean your dress? I thought you made it yourself."

"Oh yes, I did, with a little help…" winking to Clover.

By lunchtime, she walked down to the dining hall only to see it all dark.

"Mom? Dad?"

Lights flicker on then; jumping out was the king, queen, James and Amber. They all shouted out, "Happy birthday, Sofia!" Miranda went to kiss her daughter's forehead.

"My goodness, how long was this a secret?"

"A few days, give or take. By the way, Tom sends his best." said Amber as she used her fan, she's has become a very cultured and refined princess, wearing similar colors to Miranda. Not to mention she was officially engaged to Prince Thomas of Plethora.

"So, you ready for your first surprise?" ask Roland.

"First surprise? Isn't usually one surprise?"

"Not for this princess!" said a familiar voice.

Sofia turns to see her childhood friends in regal clothing.

"Ruby! Jade!" she hugged them.

"Guess what? We're your official ladies' maids!" said Ruby.

"What? Since when?"

"We've started training a few months ago." said Jade.

"It was your mom's idea. She knew how much it would mean to you if we could work in the palace with you!" said Ruby.

"And now that you're seventeen," said Miranda, "You will have very important responsibilities and duties as a young queen-in-training…"

"Queen-in-training?"

"Indeed Sofia," said Amber, "Like me, you will have to be trained to hold up the obligation of queenly duties. And as Thomas' betroth, it is vital I learn his kingdom's traditions and customs before marrying him next spring."

"And that's the next big surprise," said Roland, "As you know with Amber, we let her choose any prince that came to call. But for you, it can be either a prince or subject as long he was from Enchancia.

"That's wonderful! Thank you!" then she felt a bit of gloom came over her, it just finally dawn on her, that this is the year she would have to have a future husband! She looks to Amber and Thomas, both of them were made for each other, they both have a sense of duty and honor to keep their royal status up, and to know when to keep things together under pressure. It was obvious they would rule their kingdom well.

That worried Sofia, while it was true she was better at being a princess, but now she has this whole new level to work with, she was going to be a queen someday! It truly is amazing that a girl born in a simple little village would ended up being a queen! She started sweating, she had to run, she had to hide. She kept her cool, and said, "Um, would you please excuse me, for a second?" she walked out of the dining hall in lady-like fashion, then once she was in the clear, she ran with all her might.

Everyone got confused, until Miranda spoke, "Do you think we let it out too soon?"

"It's possible." answered Roland, "What do you think happen?"

"Rollie, you have to admit it, Sofia was never exactly subtle for a princess, she had to learn it all from scratch. Now she has to live up to the expectation of being queen and is probably scared of failing it."

"I'm going to check on her." said James, he quickly left the room and began searching, but he didn't have far to look since he knew where she would be if she was upset. He made it to her secret garden door, knocks on it, and then enters, seeing her next to the pond feeding the ducks and the swans. "Mind if I have a seat?"

"Please do…" she replies in a sorrowful tone.

"Sof… You're going to do great. You were one of the best princesses in our school, so it's natural you'll be an even better queen."

She gave a slight smile, "Thanks, but you don't know that… Just because I was a good princess doesn't mean I'll be a good queen, since I have be married to a king…"

"Oh… so that's what's really bugging you. You don't think you'll be happy choosing someone you could love?"

"It's not that… Being away from home… I love Enchancia; it's the only place I've known… To be away from it… would break my heart…" she started crying in her hands.

James bit his lip, "But it's not just princes you get choose from, you can married someone here, Dad said so."

"Yes, but, I already know most of the guys here, and none of them seem right for me."

"So your only option is…"

"A prince…" wipes away the tears then standing up, "Well… No use complaining about it now… Might as well face the music… 'Here Comes the Bride' that is…" walking out.

James stayed put, thinking, _Poor Sof… She doesn't want to get married just yet… I can only hope that whoever she chooses, she finds some happiness…_

Meanwhile, in his castle tower workspace, Cedric was fretting.

"Ten years, Wormy! Ten years! I've tried to get Princess Sofia's amulet! What kind of sorcerer am I, if I couldn't get a little girl's jewel?! Now, she's this young woman who will marry any day and there goes my chances with the amulet! Time is running short… I have to get that amulet… but how?"

Wormy flew down and knocked down Cedric's spell book to a very interesting page…

"Hmm, what's this?" picking it up, "A spell to mind control the person that a princess's is in love with… May that he be prince or pauper… Warning, can only work on the princess's true love… It cannot work if the princess doesn't really love them… An excellent idea, Wormy, Princess Sofia's suitors will soon be arriving, and who ever she chooses will be her true love! Then once I mind control the true love I can use him to get that amulet! Then I can finally take over the kingdom!" then he laughs nonstop.

That night, Amber helps brush Sofia's hair before going to bed, since it was a perfect time for the sisters to bond.

"Amber, how did it feel having all those suitors come to call on you?"

"A bit weird, since I recognized most of the princes back when we went to Royal Prep. Then Tom came along, finding out he was castle-schooled this whole time, I had no trouble dating him and just like that we fell in love…"

"I can't wait for your wedding; I can just imagine what it would look like since you'll be planning the whole event."

"And I can't wait for yours; it'll be so… simple."

"If I even have a wedding…"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do this. I'm not meant to be a queen, you were born for the job, I wasn't…"

"Sofia, it was destiny that made you a princess; surly you have to realize that. There for, you get to be a queen!"

"Hm, I'm glad you can see the positive side to all this."

"If you're worried about choosing the right guy, there are plenty of choices; men will be crawling to our doorsteps just getting to you!"

She giggles, "I don't know about that…"

"Oh please, you are every bit as beautiful as me, you'll see."

"Sofia doesn't need just looks…" They turn to see James at the doorway, "She's talented and smart as well."

"Thank you James…" she slightly blushes.

"We'll just leave you now to get some rest, we need to go to bed as well." said Amber as she headed out the door.

"Okay, good night you two."

"Night." they both said, then Amber closed the door, then she nudged James.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You need to tell her!" she walks to her room.

"Wait, you're still going on that?"

"I never forgot it." she gives a smirk.

"Okay, just because…"

"You went after her to comfort her at lunch, then just now, telling her she's more than just beautiful, that's tells me something."

"Amber…" doing a face-palm, "Look, I do love her but as a sister, nothing more!"

"Just you wait, the minute those suitors come to her, you're going to loom, and then when she does choose someone, and then you'll be so jealous, you'll want to fight for her…"

"How can you even know those things…?"

"I'm your twin, it just comes natural… Well, good night!" closing her own bedroom door.

James kept shaking his head and look down on his feet, then looking up he saw three portraits of them as they were young kids, then next them were recent portraits of their older selves. He look at his own first, comparing the two, he didn't really change much, except he was taller and had his Dad's shape now. Then he looks at Amber's, now there was no need for comparison, Amber had stayed the way she was but taller and had longer hair of course. Then, he looks at Sofia's, first he sees this cute kid in a dress, then he sees this beauty before him, long gorgeous hair, and nice height.

Those sweet blue eyes though… they never went away… He couldn't help but smile, maybe if they weren't in this position, sure, why not, he wouldn't mind… But he did mind, and he blames his father. _Dad, this is your fault! You married on the first move you could get! And yet, if you and mom hadn't married, we wouldn't have met! _He sighed, no matter how he saw it; chances would have been very slim if he had met Sofia on his own. On one hand, it wasn't so crazy for a stepbrother and a stepsister marrying each other. On the other, it was just so awkward, since you already know so much about each other.

_And then there's that ultimate question… Would she feel the same way for me? She always saw me as her big brother as I always looked at her as a younger sister… How will we get pass that? _He shook his head again; it was something he couldn't answer at the moment, since he was too tired. He went to his bedroom and prepared to go sleep, whatever he was going to do, he better decide and soon…

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3

The Absurd Love Triangle

Chapter Three: The Call of the Suitors

"Your Highnesses," came in Baileywick at breakfast the next day, holding a tray with a sack of envelopes, "replies from suitors answering your proclamation for Princess Sofia's hand."

"My goodness… That's a lot." said Miranda.

"Just place them in front of me, Baileywick."

"Very good, Your Highness, but where shall we put the rest?"

The royal family stopped eating at that moment.

"You mean… there's more?" asks James.

"A bagful." he gestures for a page carrying the bag, he trips and letters fell out of the bag.

Sofia reddens, as Amber got up and picked up some of the letters.

"Wow… that's… really a lot more than I received…"

"You okay, Amber?" Sofia asks.

"Oh, I'm fine, it doesn't matter anyway, I got my fiancée what matters is finding yours, and you got lot to chose from. I told you so… Oh look, Zandar sent one."

"What?!" James got up and took the letter, "How could he do that to me?"

"What do you mean?" Sofia was standing next to him in a confused state; he had to say something and quick.

"Uh, just that, I didn't expect him to what to date you with me around, you know?"

"I'm sure he just answered to be polite, he's bound to know I wouldn't choose him. We are just old friends."

"Well Sofia, a lot of your old friends responded." said Amber, then reads off some of the names on the letters, "Zandar, Desmond, (Few more names)."

Sofia blushed while James was searing, never had he felt so betray by his old school chums. The truth was he never expected any of them to want to date Sofia; sure they got a good reason as to why, any guy would be lucky to have Sofia out. But for them to take her out in front of his face, it stung.

"Oh, I'm sure their parents made them reply." said Sof, as if she readied his mind.

_That's a good point, I should've had known… _He cooled down; he really wasn't being himself for some reason. Then he remembers this all started with Amber putting the idea in his head, but he will admit some of the blame is his, for going through with it. He really did have feelings for Sofia, he just couldn't say them.

"Rollie, how are we going to this?"

"We'll just have to get them all together in one place. We could have a ball, or a banquet, or a social gathering even."

"Sofia should decide it is after all her suitors." said Amber.

"Hmm," she thought, and paced then looks at the letters again, "I got it! A reunion!"

"Uh?!" they all said.

"At Royal Prep! You have to admit it, we haven't seen any of our friends in a long time, so what better way to see them is through a school reunion!"

"Sofia! That's genius!" Amber squealed, "I haven't seen Hilaguard and Cleo since graduation…" she gasps, "I could even ask them to be my bridesmaids! Oh Sofia, thank you!" hugging her tightly.

James could only smile, _That's Sof, all right… Not only is she doing something for herself but for others as well. That's one of the many qualities to why I… _He couldn't think it, much less say it, he wasn't ready yet.

Just outside of the dining hall, Cedric listened onto the whole thing.

"Ooh, Wormy, we're almost there!"

"But Sofia," pointed Roland. "There are several other suitors here in Enchancia that didn't go to Royal Prep."

"Oh, well… I guess I'll be doing that on my own."

"What do you mean?" James asks.

"I'll go into the village disguised, and figure out from there whose being fake and whose not."

"A bright plan." said Amber, "No one should ever try to be something they're not, and if that person tries to marry you for the castle then they're not worth it."

"I think it is a good idea, and Ruby and Jade should come with you, for extra precaution of course." said Miranda.

"Believe me Mom; I wasn't going to go without them."

"I guess it's settle then, first we'll have the reunion, and then you can venture into the village testing the men who would like to try for your hand." said Roland then begins looking through the letter, "This is going to take awhile. You can all go; your mother and I have some business to take care of."

The teens left, as Cedric quickly hid behind a suit of armor.

"This so exciting! Oh my, there's so much to prepare, I need to find the right dress, the right shoes…" she kept listing off, while James and Sofia gave each other shrugs. Once they had gone, Cedric came out of his hiding spot.

"Soon… Very soon…"

Royal Prep Academy shined with all sorts of lanterns outside, while inside the lights were on in every window. The trio went inside just like they did back in their school years. The fairies stood inside waiting, greeting everyone.

"Princess Sofia! Princess Amber! Prince James!" greeted Ms. Flora, "How long, it has been!"

"Thank you Ms. Flora, it's great to be back." said Amber.

"Have you seen Zandar yet?" asks James.

"I think he was over in the ballroom." Flora answered.

"Where the rest of your callers are, Sofia." said Ms. Fauna.

"It certainly is miraculous how you've all grown. Am I to understand you're about to have a wedding, Amber?" asks Flora.

"I am, and you'll all be invited of course, which reminds me, where are Hilly and Cleo?"

"In one of the classrooms, I think." said Ms. Fauna.

They quickly did a bow and curtsy, and went about the school. James and Sofia went into the crowded ballroom, and saw their friends.

"Vivien!" Sofia waved.

Vivien saw her and came to her, "Sofia!"

"It's been too long."

"It's only been five years."

"Still, it felt like forever since we last saw each other."

"From what I heard this is more than just a reunion, it's your betrothal party."

"Only because every prince from Royal Prep answered the call. So, how's Crackle?"

"She's fine, but she misses Clover."

"Clover misses her too."

"We really should put them together again for a play date."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, James was talking to Zandar.

"So, why did you answer the call?"

"I had no choice, my parents thought it be a great way to strengthen our kingdoms."

"So… You really don't want to date Sofia?"

"No, that be weird, I mean sure it be cool we could be brother-in-laws but as much as I like Sofia, I don't want to marry her."

"I have to admit… I was worried there of a second, I really thought you wanted to date Sof."

"Actually, there is someone I would like to date but I've yet to puck up the courage to ask."

"Who is it?" he said with a sly grin.

He whispers, "Hilagard…"

"Ha! I knew it! That day in Tangu, you were trying to impress her."

"Guilty."

"Hey, I knew Amber was looking for her and Cleo, so they can be her bridesmaids for her wedding."

"Amber's get married? Who's the prince that's going to be one of your brother-in-laws then?"

"His name is Prince Thomas, he didn't come to Royal Prep like us, when he and Amber met, they really hit it off."

"And you're okay with him?"

"Oh yeah, we all like him."

"Are you worried of who Sofia chooses then?"

"A bit. I shouldn't be, but I am."

"How come?"

James looks over at the other side of the room, seeing Sofia talking with Vivien and Desmond.

"Des, I have to know, why did you respond to the call?" Sofia asks.

"My parents wanted me to, but to me you've always been a great friend, Sofia. But we can't be more than that."

"I understand, say um, why don't you and Vivien have a dance?"

"I would… if you want to, Vivien…" he slightly blushes.

"I would… love that." she blushed as well, they took each other's hand and started waltzing, Sofia could see them talking, but she didn't have to guess what they were saying.

"Looks like Des and Vivien hit it off." said Zandar, as they saw the two now kissing.

"I guess I can check him off the list for actually wanting Sofia's hand."

"How many suitors did respond?"

"Too many."

"What?"

"Well, you see…" and he explained the whole deal between Sofia and their father of who she would pick from.

"Wow… That many letters? I knew Sofia was the catch but whoa… Poor kid, it's going to take forever to decide…"

"If you ask me, she's handling it pretty well." said Amber coming in on their conversation with Hilagard and Cleo. "That's why she had this reunion in the first place."

"She's handling it with common courteous." said Hilagard, "Meeting her callers then give them the brush-off."

"So far, she hasn't made a choice." said Cleo.

James nudged Zandar, whispering, "Well go on, you said you wanted to…"

Zandar cleared his throat, "Would the Princess Hilagard honor with me a dance?"

"Why Prince Zandar… About you asked!"

"What?"

"I've been waiting since I got here! I thought for sure this would be the day you would finally ask me out!"

"When…?"

"The day we were in Tangu, you kept showing me how to have a good time, and then… you surprised me by the end of the day. I've been waiting ever since for you to call on me."

"Well why didn't you say anything?!"

"I was expecting you to make the first move as all princes' do."

"Good point, so do you want to dance with me?" offering his hand.

"Of course." taking it then they made their way on the floor, waltzing.

Sofia joined her siblings while beaming to Hilagard and Zandar.

"Looks like I won't have to talk to Zandar after all."

"Nope," said James, "He had a crush on Hilagard for the longest time."

"And apparently Hilagard had a crush on Zandar." said Amber.

"Thanks to you Sofia, we all have a chance to admit our long time feelings to the princes of our school." said Cleo.

"Do you have someone you want to admit your feelings to?" asks Sofia.

"Well… yes. I think I see him now, I'll be back."

"So sister, did you find Mr. Right?" ask Amber.

"No."

"Really?!" both twins said.

"No one?" said James.

"It's just… I know them, and I can't see myself with any of them… Especially Hugo."

"Hugo? You saw him?" said Amber.

"What did he say?" ask James in concern.

"Just that he is an eligible prince I should consider, and one of the best there is."

"What did you say?" ask Amber.

"I reminded him what he said to me when I wanted to be part of the team and what he did to me during the team try-outs."

"Nice!" James said out of glee.

"Well put Sofia, that's way better then flat out rejection." smirked Amber. "You added class."

"And that's every prince on the list, but the night wasn't a totally lost, I got to see my old friends again, expect…"

"Who, Sofia?" asks James.

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night before everyone goes home."

"I concur; I need to discuss the bridesmaids' duties to the girls quick."

The night came and gone and so everyone had to go. New lovers made vows to write and to visit very soon.

"Write to me every day?" asks Hilagard as Zandar helped her into her carriage.

"I promise." then kisses her hand, but Hilagard grabs his face and kisses him on the lips!

"Phew, don't want to interrupt those two." said James as they made it back to the carriage.

Somewhere on one of the lamps, Wormwood had watched the entire reunion. When he saw the prince and princesses leaving, he quickly flew back to the castle and into Cedric's workshop.

"Well? Did she make a choice?"

Wormwood cawed and shook his head.

"Hmm, then I must assume that she'll go into the village… She'll have to make her choice then!" he goes back to studying the spell.

End of Chapter Three…


End file.
